


От трех человек

by WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Употребление алкоголя и табака вредит вашему здоровью, но иногда помогает наладить личную жизнь.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Promare 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест





	От трех человек

— Я никогда не... — Гало задумчиво замолкает.  
С одной стороны, в своём довольно молодом возрасте он уже успел немало, например, стать самым пламенным спасателем Промеполиса и заодно всего мира, с другой — никогда не делал ещё такое множество вещей, что вариантов продолжения фразы тоже хоть отбавляй.  
Но смысл этой игры, как терпеливо разъяснил Лио, в том, чтобы называть такие действия, которые с большой вероятностью совершали те, с кем играешь, тем самым вынуждая их пить.  
— И рассказывать о себе что-нибудь новенькое, — добавил Мейс с хитрым прищуром. А Гуэйра, вопреки обыкновению, ничего не сказал, потому что в тот момент сосредоточенно разливал выпивку по четырём стаканам.  
Гало не помнил у себя дома ни такой посуды, ни алкоголя.  
Впрочем, жилище Гало претерпело куда более значительные изменения с тех пор, как он, собрав в кулак всё своё пламенное мужество, краснея, потея и заикаясь, предложил Лио жить вместе.  
— Ладно. — Лио кивнул тогда в ответ, и Гало испытал почти абсолютное счастье. — Не уверен только, что у тебя достаточно места...  
Почти.  
— ...для нас троих.  
Не то чтобы это стало для Гало полной неожиданностью: за время совместной работы в департаменте пожаротушения все, включая его самого, успели заметить и привыкнуть, что к бывшему лидеру Опалённых практически всегда прилагаются его неизменные «+2».  
Полной неожиданностью для Гало стало, что на его предложение Лио переехать эта арифметика тоже распространяется.

*  
— Фига се, хоромы! — присвистнул Гуэйра, оказавшись у Гало дома, и, не разуваясь, тут же потопал осваивать территорию.  
— Да уж, босс, зря ты волновался. — Мейс хлопнул Лио по плечу и, эффектно встряхнув густой шевелюрой, тоже скрылся за поворотом коридора, откуда донеслись запоздалое «Спасибо за приглашение, чувак!» и характерный звук открываемой дверцы холодильника.  
— Добро пожаловать. Чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Если бы Гало тогда знал, как часто ему придётся прочищать слив душа от длинных чёрных волос, он, возможно, повременил с такими громкими заявлениями.  
Но в тот момент, стоя рядом с Лио и его дорожной сумкой в коридоре отныне их общей квартиры, Гало испытал лишь смутное беспокойство, которое вмиг отпустило и превратилось в приятное предвкушение, когда Лио, встав на цыпочки, прижался к его рту горячими губами, а потом благодарно заглянул в глаза и очень серьёзно произнёс:  
— Да, спасибо, Гало Тимос.  
*  
После спасения всей планеты вообще и Промеполиса в частности путём их сожжения и дальнейшего восстановления из руин, они с Лио как-то незаметно стали ближе. И с удовольствием продолжали сближение по возможности и наличию пригодных для этого мест. На работе уже были успешно опробованы: комната отдыха, душевые, ангар с техникой, подсобка на первом этаже, подсобка на третьем этаже и туалетные кабинки на каждом.  
Гало всё очень нравилось, и Лио, судя по его благосклонным реакциям и инициативности поиска новых локаций, тоже. Но попытка освоить всё-таки подсобку второго этажа потерпела фиаско из-за появившейся там не вовремя Айны, и Гало понял, что пора что-то менять.  
По его соображениям, переезд Лио к нему как раз и должен был перевести их сближение (не заходившее пока дальше пылких объятий и быстрых ласк с поцелуями по укромным углам пожарки) на качественно новый уровень.

*  
— Эй, босс, а у него всё такое же большое, как квартира?  
Гуэйра, уже без куртки, зато с открытой бутылкой кефира в руке, выплыл из отныне их общей кухни, выразительно подмигнул Лио и добавил ещё что-то, предположительно на испанском. Или на бывшеопалёнском, или ещё на каком — Гало не горел желанием вникать и раздражался, когда они так делали, по многим причинам. Во-первых, потому что крайне невежливо разговаривать в компании на незнакомом кому-нибудь из этой компании языке. Во-вторых, потому что этим кем-нибудь был именно Гало, ведь Лио явно Гуэйру понял, бросил пару слов в ответ и улыбнулся так, как улыбался только этим двум и никогда — самому Гало: остро, властно, раскованно. Пожалуй, на самом деле это было и «во-первых», и основной причиной раздражения Гало.  
Ну, может быть, ещё то, что история Гуэйры и Мейса с Лио была дольше, чем его с ним собственная. Намного. И что при проживании бок о бок этот факт бросался в глаза даже сильнее, чем на работе. Не намного, но всё же.  
Крылось это в незначительных на первый взгляд деталях и мелочах. Как непринуждённо и привычно они касались друг друга, несерьёзно спорили, подшучивая, обсуждали между собой понятные только им темы или молчали совсем не напряжённо и уютно, — всё выдавало в троице бывших Опалённых не просто хорошо сработанную команду, но и по-настоящему близких людей.  
По мнению Гало (которым никто не удосужился поинтересоваться), порой чересчур близких.  
*  
— Тебя будто Мейс покусал, — заметил Лио, возвращая Гуэйре наушник, из которого лился какой-то убойный гитарный рифф. Тот наушник взял, но надевать обратно не стал, рассеянно повертел в руках, отдал развалившемуся рядом на диване Мейсу, переглянулся с ним.  
— Бывало. — Мейс вызывающе ухмыльнулся, вряд ли имея в виду музыкальные вкусы, понизил голос: — Ну, ты в курсе, босс.  
— Ага. — Лио понимающе кивнул обоим сразу, а его губы опять растянулись в той самой улыбке.  
*  
Нет, Гало не ревновал. По крайней мере, изо всех сил старался. Но эта и многие другие сцены и разговоры, невольным свидетелем которых Гало становился изо дня в день, наводили даже его, обычно не склонного анализировать поведение окружающих, на сомнительные размышления и волнующие вопросы. Ответы Гало решил искать напрямую у первоисточника.  
Справедливости ради, первоисточников было целых три, но Гуэйра с Мейсом, наверняка подло сговорившись, вели себя так, словно Гало не существовало вовсе или это он неожиданно переехал жить к ним домой, а не наоборот. Они не стеснялись обсуждать его на двух языках (тут Гало был даже рад, что половина из этого ускользала от понимания), и не стеснялись его в принципе.  
Гало до сих пор не знал, как отделаться от донельзя неприличной картинки, против воли отпечатавшейся в его сознании в тот самый момент, когда он на свою беду пошёл проверить, что за странные звуки раздавались из их отныне общей, к сожалению, кухни: абсолютно голый Гуэйра сидел на столе, а меж его бесстыдно расставленных ног, едва скрывая курчавый пах, ритмично двигался чёрный затылок стоящего на коленях Мейса, почему-то одетого в форменную куртку департамента пожаротушения. Только в неё одну.  
— Ола! — заметив Гало, выдал Гуэйра с явным трудом — Мейс и не подумал прерваться, — и расплылся в кривой, искажённой возбуждением улыбочке: — Ты присоединяйся или хорош пялиться, а?  
Весь следующий день уже сам Гало при виде них, посмеивающихся и ничуть не смущённых, издавал странные звуки и не знал, куда деть глаза, а в обеденный перерыв, сославшись на — небывалое дело! — отсутствие аппетита, передал свой самый большой и сочный кусок пиццы Айне.  
Таким образом, единственным подходящим кандидатом для прояснения важных личных вопросов оставался Лио.  
Лио нахмурил светлые брови и посмотрел на Гало так, будто тот спросил очередную очевидную глупость. Как обычно, в общем, посмотрел.  
— Они — семья, — отрезал он со значением и не посчитал нужным ещё что-то уточнять, так что ситуация яснее не стала.  
Единственное, что Гало понял: и у него, и у Лио, похоже, имелись некоторые трудности с определением слова «семья». Мысль об открытии их новой общей черты Гало приободрила.  
Надежду на лучшее вселяло и то, что с переездом Лио сближение с ним всё-таки продвигалось, пусть и не совсем так, как Гало себе представлял.  
Иногда Лио проскальзывал в его — к сожалению, до сих пор только его личную — спальню, залезал под одеяло, сворачивался там клубком, притираясь горячим боком, и устало затихал, если дело было после изнурительной рабочей смены. Или, если силы ещё имелись, жарко и влажно дыша в шею, он льнул к Гало вплотную, грудью к спине, а иногда даже проворно забирался ловкими пальцами под резинку его пижамных штанов, вызывая в низу живота сладкий трепет и приятное томление. В такие ночи Гало расслаблялся и забывался настолько, что те двое других за стеной на диване переставали существовать.  
Но стоило Гало повернуться и тоже дать волю рукам, сжать в ответ крепче, коснуться смелее, тронуть откровеннее и попробовать зайти дальше — и всё мгновенно прекращалось, возвращая в окатывающую ледяной водой реальность, в которой «ребята могут проснуться».  
Хуже этого было только, когда Лио вовсе не приходил к нему и оставался ночевать в гостиной.  
Гало честно пытался не ревновать. Но пламенное сердце в его широкой груди всё равно болезненно сжималось всякий раз, когда он, совершив ежедневный вечерний ритуал — убрать грязные тарелки со стола в посудомойку, окурки из пепельницы отправить в утилизатор, включить обратно датчики дыма и пожарную сигнализацию, — одиноко плёлся в спальню мимо мирно спящей на диване троицы. Гуэйра, лёжа на спине, собственнически обнимал распластавшегося на нём Мейса, уткнувшегося носом в его татуированную ключицу, а с другой стороны к ним прижимался Лио, устроив пушистую после душа голову на плече одного и запустив пятерню в беспорядок длинных волос другого. Картина умиляла своей гармоничной завершённостью.

Гало никогда не думал, что будет чувствовать себя лишним в собственном доме.  
Гало никогда не думал, что будет ощущать неловкость в чьей-то компании.  
Гало никогда не думал, что будет хотеть остаться с кем-то наедине так сильно, чтобы начать желать собственноручно вышвырнуть за порог всех этому препятствующих.  
Но Гало, разумеется, никогда так не поступит.  
Вместо этого Гало в свой — их общий — выходной сидит вместе с ними в его — их общей — гостиной и размышляет над первым ходом в игре, в которую эти трое его втянули.  
И размышляет, судя по неестественному кашлю Гуэйры с плохо замаскированным под него словом «тормоз», слишком долго.  
— Я никогда до этого не жил с кем-то вчетвером, — произносит наконец Гало с непреднамеренной горечью, которую, к счастью, никто не улавливает.  
— Неплохо, а! — одобрительно восклицает Гуэйра. — Я думал, он скажет что-то типа: «Я никогда не жил в пустыне» или «Я никогда не играл в «Я никогда не»!  
Сперва скривившийся Мейс тоже быстрым жестом поднимает большой палец в уважении к метко подобранному варианту.  
— ...может, не такой уж и тормоз, — бормочет он вполголоса и салютует Лио с Гуэйрой своим полным стаканом.  
Те молча повторяют его движение, раздаётся тройной дзыньк — бывшая верхушка Отбитых Опалённых чокается и не спеша пьёт. Гало невольно засматривается на гипнотически перекатывающийся кадык под бледной кожей шеи Лио, поэтому запоздало и смущённо отводит глаза, когда тот допивает и, обведя внимательным взглядом всех троих, спрашивает:  
— Кто дальше?  
— Давайте я, — вызывается Гуэйра, подозрительно широко улыбаясь. — Я никогда не был в Техасе.  
— Coma mierda, maricón! — незамедлительно реагирует Мейс, но покорно берёт из рук довольного Гуэйры вновь наполненный стакан.  
— Мейс стал Опалённым в Далласе, это в Техасе, и ругается, потому что Гуэйра прекрасно об этом знает, но всё равно делает так каждый раз, когда мы играем, — переводит Лио для Гало.  
Гало, давно привыкший к их странной манере говорить в третьем лице о человеке в его присутствии, понятливо кивает и тянется к своей выпивке.  
— Если ему от этого станет легче, я тоже был в Техасе, — отвечает он, ни на кого не глядя, одним махом опрокидывает в себя спиртное и старательно не подаёт вида, как неожиданно сильно обожгло горло и защипало глаза.  
— Ну-у-у? — требовательно тянет Гуэйра, толкая его локтем справа.  
Они вчетвером сидят посреди гостиной достаточно близко друг к другу, разделяемые только посудой, прямо на полу. Старые привычки умирают с трудом, припоминает Гало поговорку. Он искренне рад, что в их случае роль костра в центре выполняет упаковка бутылок. И так же искренне возмущается неожиданной атаке:  
— Чего надо?!  
— Теперь ты должен рассказать об этом, хотя бы немного, — напоминает Лио, зыркнув на вмиг притухшего Гуэйру, и скрещивает на груди руки без перчаток по случаю выходного. — Таковы правила.  
Гало пожимает плечами. В его почему-то вдруг потяжелевшей голове становится поразительно пусто и звеняще ясно. Ясно, о, ему всё предельно ясно: классная взрослая игра с алкоголем и откровениями, в которой у этих троих уже успели появиться свои традиции, а он, Гало Тимос, снова не вписавшийся наивный идиот, для которого нужно повторять правила и уточнять, какие города в каких штатах.  
Из звонкой пустоты в мозгах всплывает жгучее желание сделать так, чтобы они хоть на секунду поняли, каково на его месте.  
— Однажды, лет в четырнадцать-пятнадцать я был в Хьюстоне, это в Техасе, — говорит Гало и сам поражается, насколько точно удаётся скопировать снисходительную интонацию Лио, который, уловив, удивлённо вскидывает бровь. Гало видит, потому что смотрит прямо на него и добавляет ровно и чётко: — Я ездил туда с Креем.  
Гуэйра и Мейс застывают с одинаковым выражением на ошеломлённых лицах, будто вышеупомянутый, соткавшись из воздуха, заглянул на огонёк и, как ни в чём не бывало, подсел к ним поиграть.  
Лио же привычно держится невозмутимо, но несгибаемый образ портят до хруста сжавшиеся кулаки.  
— Я никогда не прощу Крея Форсайта, — цедит он сквозь зубы ненавистное имя и наводит на Гало полыхающий гневом взгляд, совсем как в самую первую встречу после драки на крыше. Только тогда пленённым по рукам и ногам ледяными оковами был Лио, а теперь сам Гало почти наяву ощущает, как холод невидимыми обручами стягивает, давит и остужает с противным шипением его занывшее пламенное сердце.  
Но Гало Тимос из тех, кто, начав, всегда идёт до конца.  
В оглушительной тишине он сосредоточенно наполняет по новой свой стакан и пьёт до дна под прицелами трёх пар изумлённых глаз.  
— Я не отрицаю его чудовищных преступлений, — произносит Гало твёрдо. — Но я не могу отрицать и то, что он для меня сделал.  
— Что, например? — запальчиво интересуется Лио, разом растеряв всё хладнокровие, и перечисляет, порывисто загибая пальцы: — Лишил семьи? Постоянно врал? Бросил за решётку? Пытался убить? А ты всё равно готов его...  
— Да! — рявкает Гало, чувствуя, как распространяющийся по телу жар стремительно приливает к лицу.  
— Ты прав, Лио, да, — повторяет он, стараясь больше не повышать голос. — Да, Крей хотел моей смерти, но в итоге, пусть и сам того не желая, подарил мне жизнь: дал образование, устроил на работу... Даже эту квартиру, — Гало обводит комнату вокруг широким жестом, — мне выбрал он.  
— Мог бы сразу предупредить, Гало Тимос. — Лио с отвращением передёргивается, отчего широкая горловина его — позаимствованной у Гало — безразмерной футболки сползает с одного плеча.  
Никогда до этого момента они не поднимали тему Крея, даже пока над тем шло громкое разбирательство, а Лио проходил по нему одним из главных свидетелей и лично присутствовал на суде. Он не сказал ничего после заседания и не торопился обсуждать далеко не самый суровый из грозивших Крею приговор. И у Гало тогда, чуть ли не впервые в жизни, не нашлось подходящих слов.

Сейчас с красноречием тоже не особо, но Гало просто не может молчать:  
— Я не к тому... То есть... Блин, как же сложно!.. — Он с размаха впивается пальцами в не уложенные гелем и свободно спадающие на одну сторону волосы, судорожно их лохматит в поисках лучшей формулировки.  
— Крей — ужасный человек и чёртов мудак! — выпаливает он, умоляюще смотрит на Лио и медленно протягивает к нему руку. — Но я готов его простить, потому что, если бы не он, я бы не встретил в итоге тебя. Понимаешь?..  
Большая ладонь Гало осторожно накрывает всё ещё стиснутые после счёта тонкие пальцы, которые от прикосновения чуть подрагивают и разжимаются, но остаются на месте.  
Лио, розовея щеками, приоткрывает губы — Гало незамедлительно залипает, — но не успевает ничего ответить, потому что сбоку раздаётся:  
— Поди ж ты, как развезло всего с двух порций, а на вид здоровяк, скажи, Мейс?  
— Ещё как скажу, Гуэйра. Потому что моя очередь.  
Моментально отпрянув от Гало, Лио, к его огромному сожалению, старательно одёргивает футболку обеими руками и немного нервно кивает плотоядно скалящемуся Мейсу. При виде его заострённых зубов Гало в который раз ловит ассоциацию с акулой. Если бы акулы, конечно, курили вонючую дрянь и не имели ни стыда, ни совести.  
— Я никогда не терял девственность с бывшим Опалённым, — говорит Мейс.  
Гуэйра фыркает и, сцапав откупоренную бутылку, выжидающе наклоняет горлышко над стаканом Гало.  
— Ты совсем охренел? — спрашивает Лио у Мейса почему-то срывающимся фальцетом.  
Гало переводит недоумевающий взгляд с одного на другого.  
— А что? — Мейс невозмутимо откидывает с лица упавшую прядь. — Ты не колешься, а мне любопытно.  
— Ну, так чё? — бестактно интересуется Гуэйра, вероятно, у Гало, потому что опять нетерпеливо тычет в него локтем.  
— Я... — Гало моргает. — Не буду... за это пить.  
Гуэйра озадаченно смотрит на Мейса.  
— Бля, надо было про просто Опалённого спрашивать, вдруг они с боссом до всей заварушки уже успели?..  
— Или до сих пор ещё не успели, — проницательно предполагает Мейс.  
— Не ваше дело! — вмешивается Лио, красный до виднеющихся за светлыми волосами кончиков ушей.  
А на Гало из-за замедленной алкоголем реакции только сейчас с космической высоты обрушивается многотонной громадой прозрение.  
— Вы за кого меня держите?! — вскидывается он. — Я взрослый мужчина! Я... Ничего я не терял!  
— Гало! — Лицо Лио приобретает пугающе насыщенный багровый оттенок.  
— В смысле, не упускал, — исправляется Гало, где-то очень глубоко в душе радуясь, что Промары покинули это измерение, — чтоб вы знали, Гало Тимос всегда берёт от жизни всё!  
— Выходит, не успели, — удовлетворённо заключает Мейс.  
«Интересно, из-за кого?» — проносится в голове Гало, и он с досадой вздыхает.  
— А знаешь, что ещё выходит, querido? Ты со своим вариантом пролетел и пьёшь штрафной! — Гуэйра с энтузиазмом протягивает Мейсу полный стакан и снова пихает развздыхавшегося Гало в многострадальный бок:  
— Да ладно, не парься, чувак. Эт’ ты не видел Мейса, надравшегося в хламину.  
А Гало вдруг резко начинает нравиться эта игра.  
— И то верно, — соглашается он. — Я никогда не видел Мейса, надравшегося в хламину.  
— Поверь, парень, тебе с этим везло. До сих пор, — откликается тот, повторно наливая себе, и обращается к уже пьющему небольшими глотками Лио: — А он у тебя не промах, босс.  
Гуэйра, размашисто отерев рот рукавом домашней рубашки, на секунду задумывается, потому что подошла его ход в игре, и неожиданно выдаёт:  
— Я никогда не палил в людей в этой комнате из замораживающей пушки.  
— Твой тоже, — парирует Лио, стрельнув глазами в Мейса, и подвигает к Гало его порцию.  
Гало, ещё раз как следует вздохнув, послушно выпивает и ставит пустой стакан со стуком на пол. По мозгам неслабо ударяет, и возникшие вопросы, кто кого и чей, растворяются в его буксующем сознании.

— Чтоб вы там себе не это самое, я же, ну... — бормочет он слегка виновато, но потом встряхивается:  
— Я был при исполнении!  
— Ой, да забей, — вполне миролюбиво откликается Гуэйра. — Дело прошлое. К тому же, босс всё держал под контролем.  
— Ну да.  
Перед внутренним взором Гало возникает хрупкая фигурка лидера Опалённых, не облачённого больше в обсидиановый доспех, на прицеле его ледового пистолета. Он будто наяву слышит непередаваемый звук, который Лио издал из-за выстрела.  
Гало не прочь бы сейчас, как тогда, остаться без футболки, потому что вдруг замечает, что в комнате поразительно жарко. Возможно, дело в алкоголе, сравнить Гало не с чем. Чего он точно никогда не делал, так это не пил столько сразу, но если уж такие правила...  
— Эй, подожди-ка! — Гало с трудом наводит поплывший фокус на Мейса. — А рассказать?  
Тот отвечает таким же расфокусированным взглядом.  
...В котором медленно начинает проступать понимание, а вместе с ним и азартный блеск. Неуловимым движением Мейс перетекает из импровизированного круга ближе к Гало и говорит:  
— Мне проще показать.  
Никто не успевает среагировать или остановить, когда он цепко берёт изрядно тормозящего Гало за подбородок и целует.  
Выходит довольно целомудренно: простое прикосновение губ к приоткрывшему от неожиданности рту, без напора или давления. Но пришедшие в себя через пару мгновений Лио и Гуэйра всё равно отчаянно хватают Мейса и оттаскивают каждый в стою сторону. В результате их возни тот плюхается задницей Гуэйре на бёдра, а головой оказывается на левом колене у Лио.  
— Ну и как? — спрашивает он со сталью в голосе. — Утолил любопытство?  
— Вообще-то, он сам хотел знать, что бывает, когда я напиваюсь. — Мейс бесстыже облизывается и машет рукой в сторону застывшего Гало.  
— Эй, chico, — подаёт голос Гуэйра и устраивается удобней в новой позе, в процессе не упуская возможности в отместку спихнуть с себя Мейса. — Босс прав, ты всё-таки охренел.  
— Я всегда прав, — отрезает Лио и, отодвинувшись от них в сторону, строго скрещивает руки на груди. — И я никогда не выходил замуж по пьяни.  
— Ты ещё так молод, босс. Всё впереди, — меланхолично отзывается Мейс. — Кстати, я не пью этот кон.  
— Почему это? — Гуэйра подозрительно щурится.  
— Потому что ты тогда так набрался, амиго, что я по сравнению с тобой был относительно трезвым.  
— Относительно — это потому что я тебя нёс потом в отель через пол-Вегаса?!  
— Эм, ребят...

Гало, последние десять минут подававший признаки жизни только редким морганием, неловко и неестественно откашливается, но так и не находит, что сказать. Получается, уже дважды в жизни. И причина опять в Лио, только на этот раз не в том, что он рядом, а в тех, кто рядом с ним.  
Даже сейчас в образовавшемся треугольнике пара бывших генералов сидит к Лио ближе, чем сам Гало.  
Видимо, приняв его молчание за очередной ступор, Гуэйра горделиво приосанивается.  
— Я никогда не западал на идиота, знаешь, босс.  
На это заявление Лио и Мейс понимающе переглядываются. А после, не сговариваясь, тянутся к своим стаканам с одинаковыми выражениями лиц и молча ими чокаются.  
Наступает черёд Гало и Гуэйры обменяться вопросительными взглядами.  
Мейс тем временем, допив, лезет в карман джинсов и достаёт помятую пачку.  
— В смысле... que?.. — отмирает Гуэйра первым. — Это я, что ли, и!.. — Довозмущаться ему мешает насильно сунутая в рот сигарета.  
— А я никогда не курил, — вырывается у Гало первое, что приходит на ум. Думать о чём-то глубже вдруг становится очень волнительно. Как и смотреть на Лио. Почему-то.  
— Эй, так нечестно! — вспоминает про игру Гуэйра, но Мейс только отмахивается, щёлкнув перед его лицом зажигалкой.  
— Пожарная сигнализация, — машинально предупреждает Гало.  
— В этом доме у всего пожарного сегодня выходной! — Гуэйра легкомысленно выпускает к потолку дымную струю.  
— Ты бы видел, как босс курит... — говорит Мейс, обращаясь к Гало, и мечтательно закатывает не скрытый волосами глаз.  
Гало не видел. В очередной раз вытряхивая окурки из пепельницы, он и не задумывался, чьего они были авторства.  
Теперь Гало хочет узнать. Он поднимает голову и на секунду встречается с Лио глазами.  
Тот лишь тонко улыбается и берёт протянутую сигарету. На ней стандартное предупреждение. Об инсульте, автоматически отмечает Гало про себя.  
Через минуту пристального наблюдения за тем, как мерцает оранжевый огонёк на бледной коже Лио, когда он затягивается, и как его губы обхватывают и снова выпускают классический фильтр, Гало понимает, откуда берутся предупреждения на сигаретных пачках.  
И ещё кое-что важное.  
И, кажется, не только он.

Где-то на периферии восприятия слышатся звуки и голоса.  
— Прикинь, а я никогда не западал на пожарного, — говорит один.  
— У тебя есть все шансы, — игриво отвечает ему второй. — Учитывая, где я теперь работаю...  
Хлопает входная дверь.

— Я бы пил в этот кон, но по правилам в эту игру играют от трёх человек, — произносит Лио серьёзно. Такой тон и слегка нахмуренные брови не сочетаются со смущённым румянцем на его щеках, но ему всё равно до неприличия идёт, думает Гало.  
Он привлекает его к себе и уже по традиции прижимается лбом ко лбу.  
— Разве Лио Фотиа играет в игры по чьим-то правилам?  
— Никогда.

*

— Эй, босс, у нас проблема! Мы никогда не искали съёмное жильё.  
— Ничего. Мы с Гало вам обязательно поможем.


End file.
